The use of communication devices, especially mobile communication devices, has continued to increase, in large part due to the increase in available applications and content such as gaining and video streaming. As a result, networks continue to develop, with the next generation wireless communication systems, such as the 4th and 5th generation (4G, 5G) systems, striving to improve access to information and data sharing. 5G in particular looks to provide a unified network/system that is able to meet vastly different and sometime conflicting performance dimensions and services driven by disparate services and applications while maintaining compatibility with legacy communication devices and applications. Moreover, the incorporation of 5G systems into existing LTE/4G systems to enable seamless integration of the different systems may be undertaken in a number of ways.